jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
"Its-a me, Wario!" Wario is a recurring character from the Mario franchise. He is an obese, muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy man, and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad arch-rival. He usually appears as an antagonist, or in some cases an anti-hero. His name is a combination of Mario's name and the Japanese word warui (悪い), meaning "bad". Wario's greed pushes him to commit malevolent acts, such as the seizing of Mario's Death Island after Mario Head, its owner, was on holiday. Wario has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked people on many occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures, from stealing treasure to running a microgame making company. Wario has committed heroic acts on a few separate occasions as well. He and Waluigi are protagonists in Miidust Odyssey, aiding Jorvin and his friends to defeat DAVIS whilst searching for Scaramouche, who killed Dick Dastardly with Scatman, Scaramouche's Stand. Appearance Wario wears a plumber outfit similar to that of Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi. Unlike them, however, his outfit has some details not shared with his counterpart, Waluigi. He wears a yellow cap with a white streak on the rim, a yellow T-shirt and a purple overall with white buttons, and green pointed shoes. His cap has a blue "W" that exceeds the white spot space it is inside. He also wears white gloves with his blue "W" printed on it. Wario has light brown hair, the same color as Waluigi's. His hairstyle is similar to that of Waluigi's, having small flips at the back, swooped up bangs, and styled sideburns. He also has a black, large, zigzag shaped mustache, which looks quite cool, I'll have to admit. In Grand Theft Aureo, Wario wears his attire from the Warioware games, a biker style outfit which consists of a yellow helmet with red stripes and goggles and a blue W similar to that on his cap, a dark blue undershirt, a short-sleeved denim jacket, yellow fingerless gloves, pink jeans, and his elf-like shoes. Having lost his pinky and ring fingers, as well as his left leg mid-thigh, he has 2 prosthetic fingers and walks on a single crutch, like Waluigi. Personality Wario is extremely greedy and does anything to get money, which is shown when he plans on taking over Weegee's Mansion in order to get his hands on Weegee's fabled treasure. He is also a miser, as he never lets anyone else touch his treasure. Sometimes, his greedy nature even overtakes him and he goes out of control occasionally, even going as far as to double-cross his friends. Wario is also known to be gluttonous and addicted to sweets, having even problems due to that. Like Mario, he has many Italian traits. Although he is of Italian heritage, whether he was actually born in Italy or not is still a mystery, due to the lack of information on his birthplace. Wario is often portrayed as unintelligent, however he can make microgames (which are always a sales success) and can fly a plane. In fact, he may actually be very skilled at electronics, as he made a dimensional teleporter in a few seconds. He also constructed the Mario Kart 64 race track Wario Stadium. The reason why many assume he is stupid is because of his hot-headed and clumsy personality. Wario is also known for his poor hygiene, he often picks his own nose and forgets to clean his teeth, which is a problem, due to his addiction for sweets. Wario also is shown, mainly on japanese media, to enjoy jokes of nasty nature. According to the official website for Wario Land 4, Wario exercises during his free time, and according to the Choose Your Own Adventure book Wario Land 4, Wario hates sand. Stand Wario's Stand is Whales, which acts like a "money magnet" and attracts any kind of currency near Wario to him. He can then use the money to make Whales take the shape of anything that Wario wants and also act exactly like the object it takes the shape of. For example, if Wario made a bike out of coins, he could use it just like a regular bike. The more money that Wario spends, the stronger Whales gets and the bigger its range of "money magnetism" gets. Its "money magnet" ability only works if the Stand is activated. Involvement in plot (Will be expanded upon at a later date) Trivia * He eats cloves of garlic day and night. * He is E X T R A T H I C C . * Got rekt on For Glory by Ciptun Felkom. Ever since then, he has tried his best to either stay away from him or get his revenge. * His Stand is named after the song "Whales" by Hail Mary Mallon. * Shares the role of Polnareff with Waluigi in Miidust Odyssey and Grand Theft Aureo. Category:Jorbros Category:Powerful JorJor Allies Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Stand users Category:Grand Theft Aureo